Lightweight snow throwers of a type using a powered impeller disposed on a transverse horizontal axis and an upwardly and forwardly directed discharge chute with directional vanes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 241,762 to Darrel W. Hinklin, Snow Thrower, issued Oct. 5, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,531 to Byron L. Ertsgaard and John A. Gale, Snow Plow, issued Aug. 16, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 209,305 to Byron L. Ertsgaard and John A. Gale, Snow Plow Housing, issued Nov. 21, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 208,199 to Byron L. Ertsgaard and John A. Gale, Snow Plow Housing, issued Aug. 1, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,661 to R. W. Speiser et al., Powered Implement, issued June 30, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,460 to J. M. Cope et al., Impeller For Rotary Snow Removal Apparatus, issued July 1, 1969; and Norwegian Pat. No. 74,014 issued Sept. 27, 1948. Vehicular mounted snow throwers having vanes for directing the discharge of snow are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,522 to E. J. Berg et al., Rotary Snow Plow, issued Feb. 21, 1950, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,864 to A. T. Kear, Discharge Chute For Rotary Snow Plow, issued Apr. 26, 1955.